566th Intelligence Squadron
The 566th Information Operations SquadronBuckley AFB Factsheet on tenants Main source is a support unit to the Aerospace Data Facility in conjunction with the 460th Space Wing, Buckley Air Force Base, Aurora, Colorado. The 566th is a member of the 544th Information Operations GroupUSAF 70th Intelligence Wing Factsheet headquartered at Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado. Mission To provide the Aerospace Data Facility-Colorado with leading-edge information superiority and technical support in the performance of joint national system missions. History The 566th Information Operations Squadron (IOS) began during World War II, when the 16th Photographic Technical Unit was activated on November 5, 1944, at Charleroi, Belgium. The 16th was a squadron to the 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group and the 16th was assigned to several bases in Europe: Vogelsang , Limburg, and Eschwege, Germany, and France. After World War II, the unit moved to MacDill Field, Florida, where it was decommissioned on December 21, 1945. The 66th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron was Constituted on 15 November 1952 and Activated on 1 January 1953 at Shaw AFB. SC relocated to Shaw AFB, SC: 01 Jan–25 June 1953; Sembach AB, West Germany on 7 July 1953 and moved to Kaiserslautern, West Germany on 13 August 1953 till the unit was Inactivated on 8 February 1958. While the unit was insctive the 66th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron was Consolidated on 16 October 1984 and the New Unit was designated as the 16th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron. The unit remained inactive until September 7, 1993, when the 16th Intelligence Squadron was activated at Buckley Air National Guard Base, Colorado. The unit was re-designated the 566th Operations Support Squadron (OSS) on October 1, 1995. Renamed later as the 566th Information Operations Squadron (IOS) on August 1, 2000, this unit aided Buckley in its transition from an Air National Guard base to an active duty Air Force base. Previous designationsRogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 *566th Intelligence Squadron (1 April 2007–Present) *566th Information Operations Squadron (1 August 2000 – 1 April 2007) *566th Operations Support Squadron (1 October 1995 – 1 August 2000) *16th Intelligence Squadron (3 September 1993 – 1 October 1995) *16th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron (16 October 1984 – 3 September 1993) (Consolidated while inactive - Designated) *66th Reconnaissance Technical Squadron (1 January 1953 – 8 February 1958) (Inactive 8 February 1958 to Consolidation) *16th Photographic Technical Unit (5 November 1944 – 21 December 1945) (Inactive 21 December 1945 to Consolidation) Assignments Major Command/Field Operating Agency *Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency (8 June 2007–Present)Air Force Historical Research Agency Fact Sheet: Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency *Air Intelligence Agency (1 October 1993 – 8 June 2007) *Air Force Intelligence Command (7 September 1993 – 1 October 1993) Wings/Groups *70th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing (7 September 1993–Present) *66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing (1 January 1953 – 8 February 1958) *67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group (5 November 1944 – 21 December 1945) References External links * Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency * Buckley Air Force Base (official site) * Buckley Air Force Base at GlobalSecurity.org * Colorado Air National Guard Buckley * Buckley AFB History updated link * USAF 70th Intelligence Wing Official Site * Category:Arapahoe County, Colorado Category:Military in Aurora, Colorado Information Operations 0566 Category:Military units and formations in Colorado